Believe In What You Want
by subculturescenes
Summary: Two friends having a surprisingly deep conversation. Another PotC related drabble.


Standard Disclaimer: Don't own PotC. Not making any money. I don't even have Johnny. I know, it's horrible, right?

* * *

**Believe In What You Want**

"You know, it's the strangest thing."

"I mean, haven't you seen one? Well, not attractive at all, I tell you. Odd colors. Veins popping out here and there. It pumps blood everywhere. Messy business, I imagine. Sounds fancy, no?It's called an internal organ. An _organ_, for chrissakes.  
But notice. Notice how it is the core of our being. Everything depends on it functioning.  
Breathing. Thinking. Moving. Feeling.  
And you must observe that, sometimes, when somebody or something hurts you… It hurts."

A hand came up slowly, to rest on the upper left chest in example.  
"Right here." Hand dropped back into the speaker's lap to become idle once again.

"And it doesn't have to be physical. Harsh words are extremely effective. Isn't it just lovely that emotional pain is so much worse? So much so, that maybe, you can actually feel it. _Clawing_ at your chest. Driving sharp blows right to the _center_. A kind of despair that you can't even put into words. It can get so horrible that you just want to rip out the infernal thing yourself. Crush it so it's not possible to suffer that much.  
Of course. Then we'd just be dead. But I suppose to some, that might be better."

He pauses to take a breath, ponder what he's going to say next. He really hopes his companion is soaking this in. It is rather sudden, after all. He's kept this in for a while though, and he has a bit to say on the subject.

"And you might know where this is all heading, but by your expression I highly doubt it. Anyways, continuing on, I truly believe that it can be broken. Call me a romantic perhaps."

The other raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but he knew better not to laugh lest he get another lecture. Apparently, our dear narrator didn't register this because he kept on rambling.

"But really, you do hear about the case of some man or woman dying a short time after they lost a loved one. Imagine the thoughts that run through their mind. It must be so surreal, trying to come to terms with the fact that they are completely gone. What if you never said farewell? Or that you loved them? What if you never knew how they felt about you? Or vice versa. So many days left unlived. And words unsaid.  
Worst way to go, I would think. The sheer mental torture…" He nearly shuddered at that and decided that now was a good time to change it up a little.  
"But on a much lighter note, it's not all bad. It also pushes you to do things you wouldn't normally do. Impulses. You have to go with them, I think. Because it's better to go on a whim instead of letting fear take over.  
Climb a mountain.  
Swim thousands of miles.  
Tell somebody they _are_ your world.  
And yes, I guess it also gives you that warm, fuzzy thing that people go on about. That complacency that couldn't come from anywhere else." He sighed, in some sort of relief, one that indicated the end of this session.

"Yes. Like I said before, the heart is the strangest thing."

And Will just gaped at his companion, no doubt in awe of the incredibly profound words that just came from the mouth of pirate.  
"So. You're telling me that's why you went through so much trouble for the Pearl?"  
Or maybe it was that.

But Jack just grinned. A smile of somebody who doesn't spend countless hours worrying over complications. Who's life is that of satisfaction.  
Of a person who knows he has everything he needs.

* * *

" Don't bother going through your motions.  
Nothing that makes sense ever works out.  
Don't kid yourself, you know they want money.  
Nothing can be good on its own merit. 

Put your trust in simple acts.  
Make the flyers get them up all over town.  
Don't kid yourself, you know they want money.  
Please keep in sight what makes you care.  
You have it always.

Spinning and spinning.  
Dancing in plastic, shake-up snow.  
Do you believe in what you want?

Your camera flash.  
On us, meaningless.  
You cannot waste a single night.  
What you ignore is priceless to me."

_- Believe In What You Want_ by Jimmy Eat World

* * *

Author's note: I know. Drabble number three. I'm going to get to a story eventually. In the meantime, please let me know what you think. I thought the song I put at the end made some sense. Somehow. 

Anyway.

Review, please.

Thank you.

_- SxS_


End file.
